Prisoners Together
by merikflame
Summary: Blake has done something terrible, and she feels her life is over as she heads to the worst prison camp in the world. That is until she meets a certain blonde girl. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Despicable. That was the only word Blake could use to describe what she saw in front of her. The Vytal festival this year had been interrupted by a bunch of faunus protester, and it made it impossible to enjoy the festivities. Blake knew that protesting like this wouldn't make a difference, it never had. Blake reached up to feel her bow, her own faunus appendages sitting concealed within.

The festival this year had been smaller, but that didn't mean there weren't copious amounts of people roaming the streets. Blake let out a sigh as she moved past the protestors, trying to get to her apartment so she could finish up her school work. She enjoyed the festival, but never found any joy in the large crowd.

Walking away, Blake felt something cold and hard press up against her back. Blake froze immediately. A man with a large black trench coat had walked up behind her and placed a small, concealable, gun to her back.

"Just give me all your money, and we won't have a problem here." Said the man. Blake relaxed, it was just a petty criminal. It was expected that, with a large group of people, there would also be muggers looking for an easy pay day. Blake summoned her self defense training and grabbed the gun by the barrel in an attempt to twist the gun out of the mans hand and effectively disarm him. What Blake hadn't expected to happen, however, was for the man to panic and pull the trigger mid-twist.

The bullet rang out, drawing the attention of everyone in the crowd. Panicked expressions looked over, only to see Blake standing over a body, holding a gun. Blake's face was frozen in an image of shock. She had just killed a man. Blake stood there, frozen, as guards ran up on her, tackling her to the ground. Blake didn't register the impact though. She was still soaking in what had happened. She had just killed a man. It may have been in self defense, but that didn't make it alright. _'It's my fault. I could have disarmed him without him dying. I killed him.'_

…

"Guilty." The judge said, as his gavel came down on his circular block of wood. Blake sat next to her attorney, silent. She agreed with the verdict wholeheartedly. If the evidence was looked over properly, it would be seen that it was in self defense, and that the man was the one who pulled the trigger. Blake didn't care though, the man died on her account, and she was ready to pay for it. The judge hadn't cared much either, most likely another racist. "I hereby sentence you to life in prison, at the Mystral prison camps." The judge exclaimed. "Court adjourned." He said before rising and walking out of the room. Blake's eyes widened. She was well aware of the consequences for murder, but hadn't expected such a harsh sentence. The Mystral prison camps are notorious for being the most ruthless prisons in the world, and with a life sentence, Blake didn't want to think about it. She would gladly take any other punishment. Those prison camps also had a history of discrimination toward faunus inmates, often times just killing them, and since Blake's bow had been long since removed by the authority's...

Blake gulped, anxious. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but before she could look she was ripped from her seat quite roughly by two guards before they dragged her into a holding cell. Blake sat in silent thought. She was going to the M.P.C. (Mystral Prison Camps) and she knew that she would more than likely find a fate worse than death if she wasn't careful. Blake laid back on the cot that was in the cell and looked at the ceiling. Blake knew that, no matter what, she would never be able to live with herself after the incident at the festival, but the M.P.C. was such a horrible place, it was practically overkill to send her there.

A couple days passed like this, Blake laying in the cot, thinking. A nice guard brought her food. She never caught his name, but she was glad he wasn't as cruel as the rest. Sometimes when he was on duty, and they were alone, he would talk to her, try to reassure her. In the end, however, Blake couldn't feel any better about the current situation. Her life was pretty much over, the rest of it to be spent in a camp infamous for torturing and killing faunus inmates. The nice guard realized this eventually, and stopped trying to cheer her up. Instead they made friendly chit chat. On the third day, the guard told Blake he had something to show her, something he had shown no one else. Blake leaned closer, curious. The guard reached down the back of his pants and pulled. A long tail came out. Blake's eyes widen, as she realizes whats happened.

"I haven't told anyone, but neither have you. I only found it fair that since I found out your a faunus, that you find out I'm one." He said. The next day came and the guard returned, but today he didn't look as cheery. "It's time." He said, unlocking the cell and leading Blake out of the hold and outside. Sitting there was a large airship, prisoners walking on board. "For what its worth, good luck." The guard said, issuing his final goodbyes. Blake got on the airship and took a seat. The prisoners around her were restless. It was unknown what they were all in here for, but it couldn't be good. Blake sat back, her cuffs hanging loosely on her wrists. She looked out the window to her right, only to see Vale, her home, slowly drifting away as the airship made way for Mystral, and what was sure to be the rest of Blake's life.

"Listen up." A voice came from the front of the ship. The prisoners all turned to look. A man dressed in military ware was standing. "When you arrive at the camp, you will receive tent assignments. You will be taken to your tent and wait there for mandatory inspection. Any attempt to do otherwise will result in severe punishment. Do I make myself clear?" The man asked in a gruff voice. The prisoners all nodded. The man turned and walked into the next cabin. Blake sighed and leaned back against the wall. The camp didn't even have a cell block. They had tents, and Mystral is well known for its crummy weather and mud covered landscape. Blake let out a sigh.

This was her new life, and she already didn't like it.

…

**I had this idea while writing Robots And Rabbits. This is my prison camp au, so it isn't taking place within canon. Leave some feedback and stay frosty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Yang sat in her tent, enjoying a short mid-day break from the menial labor the camp forced upon her. Yang took a moment to reflect on her life up to this point, as she often did. She was thrown into the camp three years ago, on account of three murders. Yang felt no remorse for those killed by her hand, as she was simply making them even. The gang members made the mistake of trying to rob Yang's mother, but they didn't expect to be robbing a cop. When Summer drew her gun, the gang panicked and shot her three times in the chest. Yang and Ruby had been standing right there. In short, they took someone important to Yang, she took them.

Yang couldn't quite remember how long her sentence was supposed to be, but she was sure she still had a while to wait. It pained her, to know that Ruby would be waiting for her, in that cabin in the woods, for years. Yang could still hear her sisters cries as they took her onto the airship. Yang gazed down at her bare feet. The guards had taken them ages ago, on suspicion that she was hiding contraband. She wasn't, but that didn't stop them from keeping her shoes. Now she kept her black and white pants rolled up mid-calf. Other than that, she wore the mandatory black and white striped long sleeve shirt, which always felt a size to big, and the similarly colored round hat.

"Get in there!" Yang was drawn out of her thoughts when a guard appeared at the front of her tent shoving a woman with long black hair. The man smacked the girl with the bud of his rifle and she tumbled forward into the mud. Even if they had tents, those tents didn't have a floor and mud covered every inch of the camp, the sun just never seemed to shine. The woman tried getting up, but the cuffs she wore made that difficult. The guard came over and unlocked her restraints. "Wait here for mandatory inspection." The man said before retreating out of the tent. The woman stood up and moved to the cot on the other side of the tent. She sat down and looked over to Yang.

"Hey." Yang said. You never knew who would be thrown in here, but they had done something to deserve it, so Yang stuck to a first name basis.

"Hi." The woman said, rubbing her arm slightly. Yang took the woman in for a minute. She didn't appear threatening, and Yang was confident she could take her if she had to.

"Yang." Yang said. The woman looked at her a moment, confusion in her eyes. "My name." Yang clarified.

"Oh, I'm Blake." Blake replied. Yang took a moment to listen to the woman's tone of voice and her posture. She appeared to hold no immediate threat so Yang relaxed. It wasn't always like this, Yang used to greet any stranger with a warm grin, but three years in M.P.C. Have made her much more cautious.

"Well Blake, welcome to casa de me." Yang said, motioning over the tent. Blake giggled slightly at this and Yang decided that the woman to her right held no threat whatsoever.

"I'm glad I get to bunk with someone nice." Blake said, a small smile on her lips. Yang returned the smile, this was the first time she had a bunk mate for a long time.

"Alright. Time for mandatory inspection." The girls turned their attention to the man at the front of the tent. It was the same military clad man from the airship. He entered the tent and gazed around. It was unclear what he was looking for, the tent was bear save for two beds and a lantern. He brought out a clip board and jotted something down before turning and leaving without another word.

"Was that...it?" Blake asked, turning to Yang with a raised eyebrow. Yang shrugged.

"There aren't many places to hide things in here." Yang said, laying back. Blake looked at her new bunk mate carefully. Blake couldn't quite place it, but there was something about this girl that relaxed her. While Blake was busy regarding the girl, she noticed her bare, mud covered, feet.

"Where are your shoes?" Blake inquired, crossing her legs. Yang looked down at her feet for a moment, then back up to Blake.

"The guards thought I was hiding something so they took them. They found nothing but didn't give them back." Yang said. "That was maybe... last year." Yang shrugged. Blake stared at her, mouth open.

"You've been walking around here barefoot for a whole year?" Blake asked in amazement.

"When you get thrown in here, you learn to live with things."Yang said, turning on her side to face Blake. "Its just how it is."

"Attention prisoners of block 3B. Report to showers. Repeat. Report to showers." The sound of a speaker sounded through the air.

"Finally." Yang said, getting up and stretching. As soon as she stood her feet sank into the mud.

"Whats going on?" Blake asked. Yang looked at her and sighed.

"The way things work in this camp are different from normal prisons. You get up at six and work till one. After that you take a shower and eat lunch. After that, if your lucky you get the afternoon off till supper." Yang said, moving to the front of the tent.

"And if you aren't so lucky?" Blake asked. Yang stopped just outside the tent, but didn't turn to face Blake, lest her new roommate see the tear that was running down her cheek.

"Reeducation." Yang said, continuing on. Blake sat for a minute, letting that word hang in the air, but the more it hung there, the less about it she wanted to know. Hesitantly, Blake stood up and followed after Yang toward a large stone structure that was more than likely the shower.

Yang seemed to be somebody she would want to be close to if she were to survive.

…

**Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Blake arrived at the entrance to the large building. The sound of running water could be heard, indicating that this was the shower.

"Clothes." Ordered a man standing next to a giant tub. Blake hesitantly removed her clothes and entered the shower. It was one large room, shower nozzles sticking up out of the ground.

"Here." Blake turned to see Yang standing there, also naked. Blake blushed and looked at what Yang was handing her. It was a small bar of soap. Blake accepted the bar and moved to one of the showers. Turning it on Blake was forced to step back. The water was at boiling temperature.

"What the hell?" Blake asked, noticing the lack of a cold setting. She looked over to see Yang wincing as she stood in the shower, washing herself. Blake turned to look over the other showers only to see something she wished she hadn't. The showers were co-ed. Men were littered everywhere. Blake turned back to her shower, only to be met with a man standing over her.

"Well hey there little fish." The man said, grabbing Blake by the shoulders. Blake let out a small, panicked yell, drawing the attention of Yang. As soon as Yang saw what was happening she ran over to the struggling pair and tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned to face her, only to be met with a fist. The man flew back and landed with a thud. Blake, still reeling from what happened, sunk to a sitting position at the base of her shower. Yang sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're fortunate I was close by. Others aren't so lucky." Yang said, head held low as she remembered her first days in the camp. What she was forced to endure without someone by her side to help her. Blake registered what Yang had said and brought her into a hug. The contact caused both girls to grow flushed, but there was no indecency in the act, it was a caring gesture, one Yang hadn't felt for years. Yang graciously returned the embrace, tears brimming in her eyes. Some other prisoners cast them sidelong glances, but decided to stay out of it, Yang had a reputation. Yang pulled out of the embrace and stood up, offering her hand to Blake. "come on, lets go eat." Yang said, suddenly glad that the burning water was there to hide her tears. Yang hadn't had someone who was nice to her for the past three years. Now that she had someone like that, she made a silent promise to not let them endure what she had alone.

"Alright." Blake said, accepting the hand. The duo made their way to the exit, only to have their clothes thrown at them. They quickly dressed and made their way out into the cold air of the camp. Yang walked off toward a large tent situated on the other side of the camp, and Blake followed suit. Yang could feel her freshly cleaned feet sinking into the mud, and frowned at the sensation. Yang arrived at the tent and grabbed two metal bowls. Handing one to Blake, she got in line. The tent housed multiple tables and benches. At the end of the line, Yang had held her bowl out so that a large woman could pour some greenish looking liquid in it. When they both had their meal, they took a seat and began eating. Blake recoiled from the taste, the disgusting food sliding down her throat. Yang laughed a little, eating her own soup.

"Trust me, give it some time and the food here will grow on you." She said. Blake nodded before setting her spoon down

"Why did that guy pick me?" Blake asked.

"Your eyes." Yang said, taking another sip of her soup. Blake raised an eyebrow, silently asking for Yang to elaborate. Yang placed her spoon down and pointed to her eyes. "You looked panicked, that's how they pick out the new prisoners from the old ones," Yang said, picking her spoon back up. Blake regarded the woman in front of her. The woman who had run to her rescue and stuck her neck out for her. Blake felt another blush reach her cheeks. Yang saw this and raised an eyebrow. Blake immediately turned away and looked off to the side. "You alright?" Yang asked, swallowing another mouthful of soup.

"Y-yeah." Blake said, rubbing her arm and going back to her soup. Yang looked at her quizzically for a moment before going back to her soup, shrugging. _'She saved me, no one else has ever done that.' _Blake thought, remembering to before she started wearing her bow. Back then she couldn't leave her home without someone throwing something at her. Now here, in the place she least expected it, someone was not only fine with her being a faunus, but even came to help her when she was in danger. Before Blake could think on it more a loud speaker started up.

"The following prisoners, report for reeducation." The speaker said, listing off names. Yang froze, dropping her spoon as she listened, hoping her name wasn't called. Minutes passed, and Yang began shaking. Blake grew worried and moved to sit next to Yang, patting her back slowly. Once the names had been called, Yang breathed. She had not been called.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked softly, causing Yang to jump. She hadn't noticed Blake was there until now. Blake began rubbing her hand up and down Yang's back in a calming manner. Yang relaxed and nodded.

"I'm good." She said, sagging her shoulders. Blake subconsciously leaned over and rested her head on Yang shoulder, causing Yang to blush slightly. "Uhhhh..." Blake snapped back to attention and backed away, now sporting her own blush.

"S-Sorry! I kinda spaced out for a second there." Blake apologized. Waiving her hands. Yang raised another eyebrow, but decided to just drop it.

"Come on, we're off for the night." Yang said, standing up and moving back to their tent. Blake followed close behind, but she was deep in thought. _'You can't do this, not here.' _Blake told herself, fearing the obvious. Yang was thinking too, but happy instead. _'Finally, somebody who isn't an asshole!'_

Both girls arrived at the tent and made way for their cots. Yang laid back, a rare smile on her face and Blake crossed her legs on her bed, still in thought. They sat there for what felt like hours, neither one saying anything.

"We should probably get some rest. Tomorrow's your first day of work, and you're going to want all the energy you can get." Yang said, turning onto her side, happy that, for the first time since coming to the camp, she had someone she was content to call friend. Blake nodded and laid back on her cot.

This had been the first day of her new life, and as long as Yang was there, it may not be all bad.

..

**You ever write a word, but you think that the word sounds weird, and you just sit there staring at it, contemplating its existence? Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Blake was awoken by the sound of a large siren. Panicked, she shot up and turned on the lantern. Yang tried to block out the sound with her pillow, only to realize it was in vain. Yang leaned up to see a startled looking Blake, her cat ears folded down in alert, eyes wide.

"Calm down there kitty cat, it's just the alarm." Yang said, rolling her neck. Blake relaxed a bit, but still felt on edge. "You get used to it." Yang said, standing up only to have her feet sink into the mud. "Now come on, it's time to get to work." Yang said, moving out of the tent into the early morning air. Blake grabbed her hat from her cot and followed. The duo made their way to the back of the camp, into a yard next to a large concrete structure, easily twice as big as the showers. Inside the yard, multiple inmates had already begun the days tasks. Some were digging holes, and others were swinging at large boulders with pickaxes. "Here." Yang said, handing Blake a shovel. Both armed with the required tool for the job, went to start digging a hole in a seemingly random spot.

"Why are we digging?" Blake asked, throwing a mound of dirt to the side.

"Nobody knows." Yang said, plunging her shovel back into the cold, muddy, ground. Blake stopped for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Don't stop after you've already started, the guards like to pick people out." Yang warned, throwing more mud riddled dirt to the small pile they were forming. "Nobody knows because there isn't any point to the digging. Tomorrow they'll just make us fill them back up." Yang elaborated. Blake hesitantly continued her digging, increasing the hole's size with each shovelful of earth.

"So, they just never use these?" Blake asked, finding the labor pointless. Yang stopped for a moment, in thought, before plunging her shovel in again.

"Sometimes they use them for the dead prisoners." Yang said, monotone. Blake noticed the change in ton and decided that was the best place to leave the conversation. They both worked in silence, neither having anymore to say

_Seven Hours Later:_

"Prisoners of block 3B: Report to showers. Repeat, Report to showers." The loudspeaker called, signaling the end of today's shift.

"Finally!" Yang exclaimed with a huff, placing her shovel back on the rack. Blake followed close behind, exhausted. The hole had grown considerably deep in the past hours, and it served no purpose other than to make the prisoners tired and sweaty, and if what Yang said was true, they would be refilling the whole the next day, possibly with a body in it. Arriving at the shower, Blake lazily shrugged her clothes off as she stepped into the smoldering water. She knew that, in order to bathe, she would have to endure the blazing heat. It also hadn't helped that Mystral was a cold country, almost never graced with the presence of the sun. The cold winds contrasted with the hot water, leaving both girls freezing cold after the shower. The temperature was obviously less than that of the day before.

"Its f-f-freezing." Blake said, shivering. Yang walked over to her and placed an arm over her shoulder, huddling to share body heat. Again, it was a caring gesture, but Blake still felt her face grow flushed. "T-Thanks." Blake said, welcoming the new warmth.

"No problem." Yang said, pulling her closer. She wasn't going to let Blake endure the cold alone, not like she had. With each step toward the dining tent, Yang could feel her freshly cleaned feet being soiled. _'Why do I even bother?' _Yang thought with a frown. It was a question she asked herself everyday. Why did she wash her feet everyday, just to have them dirtied moments later? She never had an answer to that question, but instead she just continued on doing it. Arriving at the tent, Yang could see that today they had earned a small bonus, a piece of bread. Sitting down, Blake and Yang went to work on their meal, saving the bread for last to wash out the taste of the rancid soup.

"The following prisoners report for reeducation." The loudspeaker sounded. Yang ounce again dropped her spoon to listen in, and Blake once again moved to comfort the girl after she began shaking. Guards had already begun escorting the already called prisoners away toward the large building.

"Its alright, I'm sure you won't be called." Blake reassure her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"...Blake Belladonna..." The speaker said. Both girls froze for a second. Yang snapped out of her shaken state and grabbed Blake by the shoulders.

"This is one thing I won't be able to help you with. Just promise my that..." Yang choked a little, a tear streaming down her cheek. "...That they won't break you." Yang whispered, pulling Blake into a hug. Blake patted her back reassuringly, keeping up a calm outer appearance, but on the inside she was scared out of her mind.

"That's enough you two." A guard said, pulling them apart and taking Blake by the forearm and pulling her toward the building. Yang watched her leaving, and she knew that the nice girl she had met yesterday was now to be subject to reeducation. Blake shot her a smile filled with false confidence, hoping it would be enough to calm her friend. Blake wondered what reeducation really meant as she was led into the large building next to the work yard, into a room with a small wooden chair and a small light hanging overhead. There was a large cabinet situated at the back, its contents unknown.

"Welcome Miss Belladonna." A man greeted as the guards pinned her down on the chair before tying her hands behind her back and her legs to the chair. "I understand you have been chosen for reeducation. So without further ado, lets begin." He said, moving to the cabinet and opening it. Blake's eyes widen as she realizes that they wouldn't be 'educating' her on anything. "I am also aware you are of faunus heritage, yes?" Blake gulped.

"Y-Yes sir." Blake said as the man pulled out several terrifying instruments.

"How interesting." He said, turning on what appeared to be a power saw in the dim light.

…(A/N)

Yang paced around the tent. What would they do to her? How long would they keep her there? Would she be alright afterward? Questions like these rushed through her head, and the likely outcome didn't look good to her. Yang was interrupted when guards arrived at her tent, leading a bloody, bruised, and beaten Blake into the light of the lantern. The sight caused Yang's heart to shatter. The guards left and Blake had a blank expression on her face.

"Blake?" Yang asked, stepping forward. Blake sunk to her knees, her pent up emotions overflowing. Blake's tears streamed out of her eyes as she cried. Yang rushed to her and enveloped her in a hug, now crying herself. "Shhhh, it's alright, I'm here, you're ok now." Yang whispered reassuringly. Blake nodded and Yang led her over to her cot and laid her down. Blake cried herself to sleep as Yang sat over her, gazing at her injuries. There were many cuts, and blood splattered her clothes. There were also multiple bruises all over her body. Yang cursed the reeducation building under her breath. The worst part was, Blake had been there for hours, enduring terrible torment. Yang went over to the lantern and flipped it off. Yang was about to move over to her cot, when the sound of thrashing came from Blake's bed. Going to her side, Yang could see that Blake was having a nightmare. Yang considered waking her up, but in the end decided to do what she always did with her little sister. Climbing into the bed, Yang felt Blake grasp onto her and pull her closer. The thrashing stopped and Blake's breathing slowed to an acceptable level, though tears were still flowing.

"Yang..." Blake mumbled, obviously still in distress. Yang's eyes widened, but her surprise is replaced be a small smile as she moves closer into Blake, sharing more body heat. Yang felt another blush forming on her face, and she knew it wasn't because of the cold. Blake whimpered slightly in her sleep, causing Yang to hold her more tightly. Yang now felt it right to curse the reeducation director directly.

If Yang ever found herself alone with him, Torchwick would pay.

…

**Yeah, I've never been good at writing torture scenes. I either make them to light, or much to dark, and either way it just feels forced to me, but trust me, it was some gruesome torture. This story is influenced slightly by the book Night by Elie Wiesel. If you haven't read it, I recommend you do, it a fantastic book. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Yang awoke with the sound of the alarm. The loud sound resonating throughout the camp. As she tried to rise and begin the days tasks, she found she was securely held in place by the sleeping girl right next to her. Blake was bent on not getting up, to just lie there. Yang wanted to let her, but it just couldn't be that way.

"I know how you feel right now, trust me, but we have to get up now or else the punishment could be worse." Yang said, pulling the quiet girl into a sitting position. Blake's eyes were red and puffy, but she had long since stopped crying. She gave a small nod and stood up, walking out to the yard. Yang watched as she walked off. She was scarred, but not yet broken. Slowly, Yang stood up and followed. The sky seemed just a little darker that day. Taking a shovel, Yang joined Blake at the pile of dirt they had created the day before. Then the duo began refiling the hole, thankfully without a body.

"How many?" Blake asked, monotone. Yang raised an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"How many what?" Yang asked back.

"How many times have you been to reeducation?" Blake asked, eyes now locked with Yang's. Yang stared back a moment, then she directed her gaze elsewhere as she searched for the answer.

"Maybe... a little over one hundred." Yang said. Blake dropped her shovel, but quickly picked it back up before any guards could see.

"How do you do it?" Blake asked in disbelief, resuming shoveling. Yang gave a shrug.

"Like I said, you get thrown in here, you learn to live with things." Yang said, gazing back down at the hole they were filling. Blake looked about to say something, but decided against it. The following hours were filled with only the sounds of the shovels moving through the pile of dirt, and the soft patter of the dirt hitting the bottom of the hole. Showers were spent in much the same fashion, the only sound being that of the scalding hot water. There was no extra bread at lunch, instead they were treated to a serving of the cold, rancid tasting, soup. The temperature had dropped considerably that day, and the hot water of the shower was starting to be seen for what it was, a way to get the prisoners to squirm. Blake sat next to Yang, sharing their body heat.

"The following prisoners report for reeducation." The loudspeaker sounded. Before Yang could start shaking, Blake started for her. Seeing the stoic girl in such a panicked state made Yang's heart ache. For once Yang wasn't scared of getting called, in fact, people weren't actually called that often, and they definitely wouldn't be called twice in a row, but the torture one was subject to was enough to make them worry. Instead of fearing the loudspeaker, Yang drew Blake into a hug, whispering to her.

"It'll be alright, they won't call you." Yang said in a hushed tone, so only Blake could hear. The guards took those called and left the rest with a free afternoon. "Lets go back to the tent and relax." Yang said, rising from the table with Blake huddled close. The tent didn't offer much protection from the cold, but it still helped some. Sitting on Blake's bed, Yang kept a comforting hand on the other girls back. "How you holding up?" Yang asked, comfortingly. Blake gave a small nod.

"I think I'll be fine. Thanks Yang." Blake said, pulling the Yang into s hug. Yang returned the embrace wholeheartedly. Blake could feel the freshly cleaned locks of blonde hair cascading down Yang's back. The hair smelled of the soap used in the showers, and it was mildly pleasant. Blake smiled slightly, nudging herself into the hair. Yang's mane was long and untamed, and equally as captivating. Yang was busy running her hands through Blake's locks, enjoying the small silky feeling. Both girls found their minds clouded, the only thing that seemed certain that both girls needed to care for one another. They slowly pulled away and locked eyes. Both girls grew flushed, but that didn't stop them from moving closer slowly until each had the other's lips captured in a passionate kiss. Breaking apart, Blake pulled Yang into another embrace. Yang felt Blake grip her tighter, as if she could disappear any second.

"I don't want to lose you Yang." Blake whimpered, her pent up emotions spilling over once again. Yang patted her back, but her mind hadn't sat idle. Yang had gone over all that had just happened, all that she had been through, and how much Blake would have to endure. No. Yang couldn't let Blake be subject to as much as she had. Gripping Blake tighter, Yang came to a decision.

"Blake..." Yang started. Blake pulled back up to look Yang in the eyes, tears brimming in her own.

"We're getting out."

…

**The next part will be up more than likely on Sunday, I have a family outing to attend. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"What?" Blake asked.

"I said we're getting out." Yang said, standing up. "This is no way to live, Blake, trust me. The past three years have been tough, and I don't want you to have to go through what I did." Yang said, turning to face Blake.

"But, how would we do it?" Blake asked, unsure of how they were to escape the camp. "And where would we go if we did?"

"I don't quite know all the details, but my sister lives in a cabin back in Vale, we could be relatively safe there." Yang said, extending her arm to Blake. "Come on, we still have some time before curfew, and I know someone who may be willing to help."

…

Blake walked along the muddy ground behind Yang, toward a tent on the other end of the block. Blake's mind was abuzz with activity. How were they to get out? Who was this mystery person? To these questions, she had no answers, but one thing was certain, she was prepared to follow Yang wherever. The level of trust established between the two had been strong, and would not easily be broken.

Arriving at the tent, it could be seen that there were two inhabitants. One was a very cheery looking red-head and the other a bored looking faunus with a monkey tail.

"Sun, Nora." Yang greeted, stepping into the tent.

"Sup Yang, what's with the newbie?" Sun asked, arms crossed behind his head.

"This is Blake." Yang said, gesturing to the raven-haired girl. Blake gave a small wave of her hand as greeting. Blake was caught off guard as a mass of orange filled her vision.

"Hello Blake! I'm Nora!" The cheery girl exclaimed, extending her hand. Blake accepted the hand after a second of hesitation.

"Sun here was thrown in here for stowing away on a Schnee Company freighter, they never did have a good track record with Faunus. And Nora here... well lets just say there a lot of unhappy people with broken legs." Yang finished, taking a seat next to Sun.

"So what's up?" Sun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're going to break out." Yang said, turning to Sun, who had nearly fallen off the cot in shock.

"You can't be serious." He said, baffled. "She isn't serious?" He asked, turning to Blake. The black haired girl gave a small nod, and Sun sat back, thinking about what had been said.

"You guys know how bad this place is, and I know a place where we could be safe if we got out." Yang said looking to Nora.

"It would be good to see Ren again..." Nora said, looking slightly downcast. "I'm in." She said, looking back up. Yang turned back to Sun, anticipating a response.

"I'm not about to let you guys attempt something this stupid alone, I'm in." He said, sitting back up with a small grin adorning his features. Yang returned the grin for a moment before turning back to Blake and standing up.

"Curfew is in a few minutes, we'll talk to you guys more tomorrow." Yang said, walking over to Blake.

"We'll share whatever info we have after lunch." Sun said as Yang and Blake walked of of the tent, leaving just Nora and Sun.

"Do you think we can really get out?" Nora asked. Sun shrugged.

"Better to have tried and failed than to have never tried at all." He said, laying down on his cot. Nora thought for a moment before laying down on her own cot.

…

Blake sat on her cot, silent.

"What were you thrown in for?" Blake asked after a moment. Yang looked up from her own cot. Her gaze met with Blake's, and for a moment she could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I... killed some people." Yang said, her gaze landing somewhere off to the side.

"Why?" Blake asked. She didn't care that Yang had killed someone, she only cared why.

"They... killed my mother." Yang said, tears threatening to fall. Blake fell silent, while she was glad Yang didn't have any sadistic reason behind what she did, she was upset having brought up something as sad as that from Yang's past. Blake quickly moved over to Yang's cot and entrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright Blakey, I know you mean well." Yang said, accepting the hug affectionately. "While we're on the topic, how did you end up here?" Yang asked as Blake crawled onto the cot next to her.

"I killed someone who was mugging me." Blake said. After hearing what Yang had done, hers didn't feel like quite as big a deal as it was. They both sat in silence for a few minutes until the curfew set in. Blake got up to shut off the lamp, and then moved over to her cot. The prison had no blankets, and Blake shivered as she laid down. Yang saw this and immediately rose from her bed, moving over to join Blake.

"What are you-"

"You're cold, this way we can both stay somewhat warm." Yang said, pulling the other girl closer to her body. Blake relaxed in the comforting arms that encircled her. "Goodnight Blake." Yang said, closing her eyes.

"Night." Blake said before closing her eyes and drifting off.

…

**Here is a short one for ya. I'm still having trouble writing the break out, but it will come. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


End file.
